Mode of action of phospholipase A2 from bee venom on the lipid bilayers prepared from synthetic and natural phopholipids will be investigated. The lipid bilayer is to be perturbed by a variety of methods-sonication, dispersion with organic solvents, and by incorporation of a variety of structurally dissimilar lipid soluble drugs. Such drugs include long chain alcohols, anesthetics, uncouplers, tranquilizers, the kinetic information would be correlated to possible position of localization of these solutes in the membrane.